


Matching

by newt_scamander



Series: MySpace AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Sailershanty, Vivisection, horatiosroom, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I saw my girlfriend this weekend! She's so impossibly perfect. We made matching Kylux MySpace au bracelets and read fic and it was nice. I love her so much. </p><p>Check this AU out fam.</p></blockquote>





	Matching

"Do you not like your hands or something?" 

Brendon Hux was very blunt, very brusque and "to the point" as they said. They, being (rather obviously) his parents' friends making inconsequential and uneducated observations. Since he was old enough to talk, Hux had talked. About everything. His subjects varied, from the impracticality of buying a house or a car to the overwhelming stupidity of allowing the sale of firearms to take place without a background check- thereby inciting quite a few arguments in his already tense household. 

Of late, his favorite topic was Kylo. And his favorite conversation partner was Kylo. 

"Those bracelets of yours- don't they bother you?" Hux asked. 

Kylo frowned and glanced down at the stacks of bracelets, decorating both . "No. I like them." He twisted a silicone one around his finger. 

"But there's so many. You should take them off every now and then. To let your skin breathe." Hux suggested. 

"Fuck no. I've worn some of these for months and months and I'm not taking them off." Kylo insisted. "I'm not." 

Hux rolled his eyes. "Calm down. It's not like I'm asking you to hand over a lung. Though that would be interesting." 

"I would do that before I took these bracelets off." Kylo promised. 

"Christ, you are dramatic." He rolled his eyes again and turned his laptop toward Kylo. "Can I do this to you?" 

Kylo looked at it and back to Hux. "You're serious?"

"Aren't I always?" Hux replied. 

"Well- yeah. I guess." He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just like... Be careful." 

"I'm always careful too." He rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. "Come with me." 

Kylo nodded and reached over for his hand. "Downstairs?" 

Hux nodded. "It's much more interesting. It's helping me work out this hypothesis about the effects of a room below freezing on blood." 

Kylo frowned. "It's cold." 

"I don't care." 

Kylo nodded, biting his lip. "Right." 

Hux took a breath and leaned over to kiss him. "Trust me." 

Kylo nodded again. "Yeah. I do. I really do." 

Hux nodded back and lead him down the hall to the staircase. "Down you go." 

"Turn on the light." Kylo whispered. 

"No. Fluorescents are a breeding ground for bacteria." Hux scolded. "We learned that in biology yesterday." 

"I was a bit distracted yesterday." Kylo sighed. Hux had worn a frighteningly tight black shirt, claiming that all of his others were in the wash. 

"Ridiculous." He rolled his eyes. "Go downstairs. There'll be light enough when I turn on the black light. Plus, the lights add excess heat." 

Kylo sighed and grabbed the railing, walking down the stairs to the lab. 

Hux's mother had a very sterile, very modern laboratory for her business. She was the best- well, Kylo wasn't entirely sure what she did or why she needed a lab that cost exponentially more than the chemistry lab at school but she had it and Hux saw fit to use it. She kept it freezing cold, so as to better reduce the odors that could permeate from the storage units in the back. Hux could adjust it if he wanted to, but he didn't. 

Kylo bit his lip to keep his lip from chattering as he stripped down to the red and blue boxer briefs and laid on the table. It was freezing and despite his most valiant efforts he couldn't stop shivering. Hux didn't reprimand him though so he figured it was okay. He was wrong. 

"Open your mouth," Hux instructed, unbuckling his belt. It was black leather, with a silver clasp. Kylo had imagined its keen sting more often than could be considered healthy. He obeyed though, his tongue hanging slightly over his lips. Hux folded the belt and stuffed it into his mouth, watching as spit bubbles formed on the leather. "There. That's better, isn't it? Now I don't have to listen to those ridiculous shivering noises." 

Kylo's eyes widened. "Buh- gogga put me unger." He mumbled, attempting to swallow around the belt and failing, drool spilling out his mouth. 

"Yes, dummy." Hux rolled his eyes. "I'll put you under, don't you worry." He slipped a surgical mask over his nose and stifled his breathing some, sliding the gloves on over his long fingers. 

"S'ot?" Kylo asked.

"Obviously." Hux rolled his eyes, walking over to the cabinet. 

Kylo struggled a little. "Nuh. Nuh s'ot." He shook his head. 

"Shut up." Hux rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of anesthetic and a sterile needle. He stalked back over and shoved the belt further into his mouth. "You do what I tell you. And right now I'm telling you to not scar the leather." 

Kylo whimpered and nodded. "Yeah." He managed.

Hux punctured the foil on the bottle and withdrew the solution, tossing the bottle onto the table. Then he thumped the plastic casing and pressed it against his arm. The needle went in and he pressed down on the injector, watching the fear leave Kylo's eyes. 

It soothed him, watching his skin relax and his fingers unclench. Of course, his pale skin was still pebbled with goose flesh and the occasional puckered scar, courtesy of Hux's own hand. 

His incisions were neat, as always, and his hand steady. The blood welled up slowly at first and then all at once, oozing onto the table and dripping onto the floor. It didn't matter; Kylo would clean it up later. 

The cutting was only half the fun though, so when he set his scalpel down it was with a burning anticipation. He wanted to feel Kylo. Sure, the gloves hindered it. But it was close enough. Soon he'd be allowed to touch him without the gloves. Kylo wouldn't care. 

His wound seemed to beg for Hux to touch, breaking past the top layers of skin until his fingers met something wet and warm. Blood. 

Hux hummed now, running his fingers over various organs. He found the one he was after and carefully disentangled it, pulling the organ from his body. He felt a shiver down his spine and his hips bucked against the table unconsciously. It was beautiful. 

"Gods. I wish you could see this, Kylo. This fragile thing controls so much of you." He mused, running his fingers over it. "It's so perfect. I want to keep it." 

Kylo's foot shook. There was no way the tranquilizer had worn off yet so Hux knew that it was time to stitch him back up. Reluctantly he placed the organ back in the cavity, smearing the blood over his stomach and chest, reaching down to grasp at Kylo's cock. It was funny, the way it stiffened so quickly under his hand. He snuck his hand under the boxer briefs and pumped him slowly, watching Kylo's breathing quicken as he neared his release. It was- well, it was interesting. Hux felt his own release in his pants and was a little surprised to feel it so quickly- usually he had to log onto his computer. Kylo was doing all sorts of things for him. 

The stitching up was anticlimactic. He inserted an IV and changed him out of the cum stained underwear into a pair of his own tight black ones. Then, Hux sat down on the floor and waited for Kylo to wake up, scratching away at his notebook to scribble down all his observations. 

"H-Hux." Kylo whispered sometime later. "Hurts." 

Hux didn't bother with a scathing remark, realizing it would be lost on the incoherent boy. Instead he stood up and kissed Kylo's forehead. "I'll give you more sedative. Just relax." 

Kylo nodded stupidly. "Pants pocket. For you. Matches." He mumbled. 

Hux leaned down and grabbed his pants. In the little fifth pocket of the obnoxiously blue, obnoxiously tight skinny jeans there was a little bracelet, made of 11 beads and three colored strings. His name was spelled out on metallic ones, sandwiched between an impressive pattern that featured two glow in the dark beads. Upon closer inspection of Kylo's arm he noticed a similar one, differing only in that Kylo's name was spelled out with metallic beads. 

It made him slightly uncomfortable, the warm feeling in his stomach. The bracket just fit over his hand, resting comfortably on his wrist. When he leaned down to kiss Kylo's lips it didn't feel forced or coerced or haphazard. It was like taking a deep breath. It was like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw my girlfriend this weekend! She's so impossibly perfect. We made matching Kylux MySpace au bracelets and read fic and it was nice. I love her so much. 
> 
> Check this AU out fam.


End file.
